The present disclosure relates to an apparatus that may be utilized to load, secure, and unload ladders onto/from vehicles.
Ladders and other large pieces of equipment are often transported by motor vehicle via an apparatus coupled with the roof and/or body of the motor vehicle. Ladders and other large pieces of equipment may be heavy and cumbersome. The unaided loading and unloading of ladders and other large pieces of equipment onto a vehicle requires the lifting and manipulation of the equipment. Such lifting and manipulation of ladders and other equipment may result in the exertion or injury of the persons performing the loading and unloading. In addition, the unaided loading and unloading of ladders and other large pieces of equipment may result in damage to vehicles and equipment.
Thus, there is a need for a vehicle ladder rack apparatus which may be utilized to aid in the loading, securing, and unloading of ladders and other large pieces of equipment to onto and off-of vehicles.